Yes
by PamEargle
Summary: A proposal.


Now that his name has been added back to the cast list for EP 8 on IMDB...

Once again, thank you Claudia Gray for BLOODLINE.

The ring is canon. Look at her hand in THE FORCE AWAKENS.

* * *

The morning dawned bright and the light from Endor's suns had their hut feeling very comfortable.

He'd spent the last five minutes just gazing at her asleep in his arms, snuggled as close as physical possible. She was warm and filled him with peace, confidence and love. Her tiny, bare body fit against his bare body perfectly. Her waist-length brown hair spread across her pillow and almost hung off the opposite side of their surprisingly comfortable pallet bed. He was convinced he was not worthy of love, let alone the love of a princess as wonderful as her. He never thought he was capable of feeling what he felt when he looked into her eyes. And the feelings he saw shining back at him in her brown eyes humbled and moved him. She made him a better man. She made him WANT to be a better man. She focused him, made him grow, gave him a purpose when he never had one. She gave him a reason to live. Sacrificing her brother and turning down the chance the chance to be a Jedi for him meant more than he could ever express. No one had ever given anything up in his name, let alone family and power.

He never thought he'd ever find love. If he did, he was sure it would be just a one night stand, nothing more. He might have been many unsavory things, but a womanizer was not one of them. Sure, he'd flirted, but it was always in the presence of and with much encouragement from friends like Lando and a little Corellian Brandy. He'd never wanted THIS before, never stayed in once place long enough to meet women. Maybe that was part of the reason he'd never attempted a relationship? He never WANTED a relationship until he met her. He'd never actually BEEN with a woman.

Until last night.

And it had been beautiful.

They were eager to move on with their lives in the peace that was to come. She had plans to rejoin the Senate and he had plans to marry her.

Only she didn't know it yet.

The Ewoks not only knew how to help take down an Empire and throw a victory party, they created beautiful jewelry and art. He wanted to find a ring...

"Good morning, hotshot," she cooed, kissing his cheek. "What are you thinking about?"

He had been so lost in thought, he hadn't felt her stirring. He smiled and kissed her lips. "Oh, nothing," he sighed.

"'Nothing' is a pretty heavy subject," she pressed, gently trying to get him to open up.

"You. I was thinkin' about you, huh?" he confessed quietly, kissing her again. She smiled against his kiss and then began returning it 10 fold.

When they pulled away slowly and gently, she cupped her hand against his cheek. "Where do you want to go?"

He shrugged. "Don't care. Let's just explore," he suggested.

She nodded. "I won't start my senate term for a month," she smiled.

"Might as well take advantage of it." He smiled his crooked smile back at her. "You organize our gear. I gotta take care of something. Then we'll leave," he said.

The light in his eyes made her curious. She didn't want to know. "OK," she agreed, smirking.

Dressing quickly and leaving her to pack, he made his way to the bustling, excited market with a knowing smirk.

Alone, she reflected on how proud her father Bail would be. And how much he would enjoy Han. He was so different from the stuffed shirt princes and politicians sons he paraded in front of her in court. Han had no title or fancy cloths, but he had a heart of gold and he truly loved her. He was brave, fearless and a real hero. HER hero. Not to mention he was the most gorgeous guy she'd ever seen. She'd watched him change and become a man she knew she could rely on for the rest of her life. He was the man she was born to be with. Her first, last and only. He was a "nice" man. Judging from their romantic escapades last night, he was not only as innocent as she was in the ways of love, but as willing, ready and able to learn as she was.

She changed into a simple white dress the female Ewoks made for her. She braided her hair in a simple single braid, letting it hang over her right shoulder. By the time he returned, she had everything packed. There was something about him. She smiled at his smile and tilted her head.

"Where were you?" she asked.

He'd never be able to keep anything from her. He would be in trouble for the rest of his life and he was happy about it. "Getting the Falcon ready," he said. That was partly true.

He should ask now, before they left, before they left Luke and Lando, so they could celebrate with them, but he wanted to find that special moment. It was a private thing between the two of them, anyway. He swallowed hard, they picked up their bags and said their goodbyes.

After a month of freedom and planet exploring, they settled on Hosnian Prime so she could prepare for the Senate. Somewhere in the darkest, deepest part of her heart and soul, she was terrified her restless scoundrel would leave her. He loved her, but he did NOT love politics and the pomp and circumstance that sometimes came with it. He respected her and her ambitions, but something told her that someday it could be their downfall. One night, she came back into their apartments and rambled and ranted. He shook his head, his eyes sparkling as he watched her. She was frustrated with how slowly the Senate moved and worried about her first floor session.

"You got this. You can debate the whole senate in your sleep," he encouraged.

"I have!"

"I know. We sleep in the same bed. It's been Hell," he teased.

She gave him a mortified look and then began to laugh. Really laugh. She walked across the room and he pulled her down into his lap. He pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that quickly deepened.

"Marry me," he asked, his lips brushing hers as he spoke. He hadn't planned on asking her like that, let alone tonight. It just felt right. It was the perfect moment. She pulled back, her eyes wide.

His heart froze. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Yes," she answered.

He smiled and eased her down to the couch, leaving her staring after him, open-mouthed. He hurried into the bedroom, took out the ring from his nightstand and came back across the room. He sank to one knee at her feet.

The ring he offered was the most beautiful she'd ever seen. It was gold weave with two blue gems on either end. He slid it onto her ring finger and because her hand was tiny, it seemed bigger then it was. It went from the base of her finger to her second knuckle. "I got it from the Ewoks... I thought..."

"It's amazing. You're amazing," she sighed.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"Thank YOU," she replied.

"I love you," he managed, he voice shaky.

"I know," she replied, taking his face in her hand. "I love you, too."

"I know," he smirked.


End file.
